Not What I Expected
by StrongSerenity
Summary: Draco Malfoy finds himself teaching alongside Neville Longbottom, while trying to help the child of an old rival. He finds himself guiding the student and learning the lessons he's teaching. Not fully epilogue compliant.


Draco Malfoy prided himself on being a sane individual, one capable of independent thought, and guidance without needing anyone to guide his path. He believed himself strong, intelligent, and able to stand on his own. He knew he could achieve whatever he wanted as long as he pushed in the right places, or applied his skills in the appropriate manner. Draco knew he was perfection in appearance, carved marble, nary a scar or tattoo, his hair long without being too long, and he was immaculate in everything he did. He knew all this, but somehow one person made him feel like nothing.

Only one person could make him feel he would never be anything more than another person in the long line of Malfoys who had been nothing but Dark wizards without a conscience. That he was destined to serve that hypocritical maniac chasing Potter down, and die in his service. Only one person. He knew that he shouldn't let this man's opinions affect him as they did. He knew that that man wasn't worth half of what his perfect genes were.

One measly pathetic Pureblood.

Not even a proper Wizard until he turned 17, barely able to survive Hogwarts. This weakling could make Draco feel like scum with one disapproving glance from across a crowded room. It was baffling really. Why would this one person do this? How?

Each sideways glance, each soft hidden sigh, each knowing look, everything made Draco feel like that pathetic excuse for a Gryffindor knew more than he did about himself. At first Draco had believed that mayhap this boy had fallen for him like so many others, but no.

No.

Neville Longbottom had not fallen for Draco Malfoy. Neville Longbottom who had grown up in the 7th year, revealing himself as a true leader. He had guided the DA when the situation arose, and now had returned to Hogwarts to teach. Just like Draco.

Oh, how Draco burned with each sideways glance, each sigh. Longbottom had no right to judge the Headmistress for accepting him back. He had done what was needed to survive, damn whatever anyone else thought. Therefore, Draco guided the students through Defense Against the Dark Arts, occasionally interacting with the Herbology professor Longbottom. Each interaction was tense, and awkward, neither knowing how to speak with each other.

These burning, brewing shifting feelings of grudging acceptance, and tense veiled disgust for a year in Hogwarts, wherein the students learned that Professor Malfoy was nice, unless you mentioned Herbology in his class.

The students noticed that Professor Longbottom didn't have a similar reaction to Defense Against the Dark Arts. After all, no one thought that Professor Longbottom could hurt anyone. Surely not him, not the kind gentle professor.

Then September came once more…

Often times, as Harry Potter's generation knew, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher left, and so it was with Professor Malfoy who was moved to Potions, after too many parents protested him of all people teaching such a position.

What Draco didn't realize is just how much that meant he would have to see Longbottom. However, Longbottom surprised him time and time again. He never had a cruel word for Draco, and avoided speak of their own school days. They were professional, cordial really. The two were moved to sit side by side to discuss their subjects, and interactions that were required.

Draco began surprised when Longbottom became Neville in his mind, when his boyish smile became vaguely charming, and his kind eyes became handsome, pulling him in.

Now, Draco knew that someone like Neville would want nothing to do with someone like him. So he pushed away the feelings, the unfamiliar aches of a heavy heart. He threw himself into his job, and Potions scores increased all across the board. Even Potter stepped by, and thanked him for treating all students equally.

Things continued on like this, with kind smiles, and friendly conversations, as Draco was assigned to being Slytherin's Head of House and Neville became Gryffindor's. Both were proud, and then the playful boasting began, and the competitive spirit of their students was contagious. However, it could be noted by Draco that the maliciousness that had lingered in his years had since vanished.

However, Draco viewed his life with a sense of peace, and calm…that was of course until the day Albus Severus Potter became the Potter family's first Slytherin.


End file.
